


Why my gods look like you

by morphogenesis



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Transformation, True Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: Jupiter, Neptune, and Venus welcomed the devil, shed their skins, and found themselves in each other. They're three people and an angel with three faces; they're the worst women and the best lovers.Now they want to show the other kids that they can be free too.





	Why my gods look like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



> You asked for surreal cuddling and tender/sexual moments between their angel selves and I hope this fits the bill! I had fun with this so thanks for such a good prompt.
> 
> Title is from King Princess' "1950."

Venus could bathe in Neptune all day. Neptune flows black and thick as liquefied night; then she is silver and mercurial; then she is clearer and more purifying than holy water blessed by a thousand priests. Most of all Neptune is what she was when she was bound and coiled within her pulpy flesh: whatever she wants to be in the moment. Venus used to envy that, but now Venus has enough eyes to lend to anyone (who needs one to see themselves as they truly are) and her lungs inhale freedom and exhale liberation and she finally has enough of herself to appreciate who she is.

Floating on Neptune (who's drained herself into the lake for the day in preparation for another batch of Summer Scouts, idealistic and blind and in need of saving), Venus spreads her wings and lets her light penetrate the depths of Neptune and Neptune yields and welcomes her back inside.

"I missed you," Venus says, and Neptune's tides shudder like a human sigh.

"Then come around more often. You act like this is as hard as resisting the devil." 

Venus laughs at the idea that the devil was the worst part of their old lives, and lets Neptune pull her under; Venus settles in the lakebed and Neptune embraces her and Venus' oxygen bubbles inside her like little kisses. "Go get Jupiter," Neptune finally says, and Venus acquiesces.

__

__

__Now Jupiter embraces others just because she can. She has enough hands for all the needy, lonely, guilty, and bleeding that come to them (the ones who think they're coming to destroy evil and stay because they see they see they needed liberation)._ _

__Jupiter pets a weeping former Scout as she confesses she's always known something was wrong with her; Jupiter holds her to her breast and supports the Scout as she breaks her own shell and comes out beautiful as she was all along._ _

__Jupiter used to be the one who cried that she needed someone else's hands to set her free; Neptune and Venus taught her it didn't mean anything if she didn't struggle for it herself. That's why she holds others as they wrest themselves from their old selves, but she cannot do it for them no matter how many hands she has._ _

__She releases the girl, who’s now capable of scurrying away on her thousand legs and darting this and way that, chasing the lights heralding Venus' approach. Jupiter takes Venus into her grasp with seven hands and strokes her cheek with five, and Venus heart pulses in another hand._ _

__"Am I late?" Jupiter asks._ _

___"If you were, I think Neptune would be pouring on us right now."_ _ _

__That doesn't sound so bad; Neptune's love is comforting rather than consuming, unlike when Jupiter used to crave and fear it when they first met._ _

__"Let's go before she starts," Jupiter says, though they both know they don't mind being immersed in Neptune or blinded by Venus or squeezed by Jupiter; that's the proof that they're alive now._ _

__

__

__Neptune swears she could drown these two sometimes; it turns out transforming into her best self didn't make her any less of a witch and she doesn't care because she doesn't have to pretend to care anymore. She tries to save her ire and ichor for the ones who come thinking they can and need to destroy her, Venus, and Jupiter and all the other “bad” kids turned worse._ _

__Still, when Venus brings Jupiter she must say to the latter: "You have how many hands and you still needed Venus to carry you over here?"_ _

__Jupiter scoops up handfuls of Neptune and drinks ten mouthfuls from twenty cupped hands. Neptune shudders at her touch and wishes Jupiter would take more. Venus follows Jupiter's example and for a moment her sparkling eyes drip with dark water as traces of Neptune trickle down her face._ _

__Neptune would love them even if they all had two hands and four limbs and one mouth again; if they were still souls trapped in little bodies she would still surge forward and move over them to suck them down with her. Now, she flows inland and licks at Jupiter's ankles until Jupiter kneels down and pulls Neptune's humanoid shape out of the rest of her; Venus surrounds them both with her wings and they all kiss._ _

__

__

__Even a moment's separation can be too much. Split into three parts, they won't be whole until they're melded together again. When they lie together they make a weather event so powerful that the stubborn Scouts and the ex-Scouts all huddle under the black clouds and rain, shot through with arrow shafts of light and shake when the wind whips through them and asks them to love themselves._ _

__The devil called Venus, Jupiter, and Neptune's names in the lights and the winds and the waters. The devil calls everyone's name eventually. They listened; they chose each other and they made their own world. They're together now. They don't want to be god—they just want each other._ _

__They hope all the kids who come (those who are guaranteed to come because they still trust the adults) won't fear themselves or envy the kids who are free. That they’ll arrive and realize they can embrace and forget all petty divisions and make their own storms._ _

__'That's not my problem right now or, like, ever,' Neptune thinks as she twists and arches between Jupiter and Venus, trying to get closer to Jupiter's mouth on her breast and Venus' fingers in her hair._ _

__'Some things you just have to learn by doing,' Jupiter thinks before moaning, voice a heavy gust, when Neptune rubs her fingers inside her just so._ _

__'We’re bad kids,' Venus thinks and then pulls Jupiter’s head down between her thighs. 'But being good is miserable.'_ _

__

__

__

__

__"Do you think they still want to save us?" Venus asks as she holds tighter to Neptune, kisses Jupiter's closest hand. She sounds so conscientious and concerned for a moment that both Neptune and Jupiter look at her with surprise before she laughs and says, "Well, let them try."_ _


End file.
